


In London It Rains

by Lilith_winters



Series: The lady winter: adventures [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_winters/pseuds/Lilith_winters
Summary: it is about a teenage girl who gets someone took away she walks back, she sees a kitten she follows she tries petting it. then when she finally obtains the kitten she gets lost in the park.a man comes and asked if she needs a ride, then he takes her home she walks inside and asks if she can keep it. after that day her journey would take far and wide
Relationships: prince Lucien and lady winter
Series: The lady winter: adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908910
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note I am a beginner and I am still trying to figure this stuff out but either way I hope you have fun when reading my story

Chapter one  
When I laid eyes on him

I was standing in the rain watching her get on the train. I had no idea why she left. The only thought in my mind was that I did something wrong. I started walking back to my home. It was getting late, I took the shortcut and went through the middle of the park.

I had seen a cat walking in here and I thought I would just follow it and see what happens. So I did. “I wonder what a little kitten like you is doing here?” I whispered under my breath.

I reached down to pet the kitty. But the kitten got scared and ran away, it was cold. I knew this kitten was not being fed by the thinness of its stomach.

I was wearing my gown dress so it was very heavy and I only had my basket with a small blanket inside. The rain was getting harder. it would make it very hard to get the kitten. I was needed back home to finish my lessons so I hurried and ran to get the kitten. I thought I saw it go into the trees but it was stuck on a bush.

It was meowing and struggling. I noticed its poor paw got stuck. “Oh, dear let me help you.” I put my umbrella down while the rain got all over my face and I helped the kitten while picking her up.

She did not fit but almost looked like she had lost all hope. She was beaten or so I thought by her bruise and the meowing when I touched her. I carefully and gently put her in my basket and put the blanket on her. I got up and got my umbrella.

I started walking to the end of the park trail. it was quiet and everything was still. Even though the rain felt still. For moments it felt as though I was not moving.

I took a look back to the place I came from and I felt like crying. Then I felt the basket lid opening and the kitten's head was staring at me. I opened the basket fully and then she was purring. She meowed at me. “Are you feeling better?” I asked.

But she only tilted her head and meowed. She went under the blanket. “if only I could join you in there.” I said as I felt a tear down my face.

I shook it off, this kitten was a turning point and I had to make sure she was alright and warm. So I hurried down a few steps and walked the sidewalk. All the houses were now turning off their lights.

Men were starting to set fires to the light poles and as they were doing their job the whole street filled with light. I just stared at the road ahead, all the lights were on and there was peace.

The clock tower went off and at this moment I knew it was late. I was going to get scolded for sure if I didn’t hurry back. Thankfully a coach stopped in front of me. A nice man got off and asked “would you like a ride? A young lady should never be in the rain.” I only said, “Thank you sir if it wouldn’t be a bother.”

He handed me a hand. He was very kind. After what he did that night, I would have never been the same. He sat back down. “No, of course, it’s no bother to me.” He said. I put my basket in my lap. “What is your name?” He asked. I looked at the coach and saw a boy sitting next to me. He looked about my age and he had very black hair and grey eyes. They looked so deep.

Then I heard what the man said. “Oh, my name is Lady Winter,” I said joyfully. The man looked surprised “Are you from the celestial family?” He asked. I looked at him, hoping he didn’t know. But he did. “Yes. I am,” I answered quietly.

He looked concerned, “And what are you doing out and about this late, if I may ask?” He looked concerned. “I was out for a walk but got lost, it started to rain and then it got dark,” I stated. The man nodded,” Well, hello then. My name is Duke Clarence of the Nesline family. Nice to meet you.” He said.

“Where do you live?” The boy next to me asked. I was shocked. I had almost forgotten he was there! I almost jumped when he spoke. The duke also looked surprised. “This is my nephew Prince Lucien from the Nesline family.” He explained. I looked at him and said, “it’s an honor to meet you.”

He just looked out of the window. “I asked where you lived.” The boy stated. The man looked furious at him. “Mind him, Lady Winter. Please forgive me for his disrespect.” I only shook my head and hands “No, no it’s alright. I could sometimes forget my manners too.”

I had almost forgotten I had my basket in my hands until a bump came and the basket fell on the floor. My mind was shocked that I had forgotten about the kitten. The kitten was crying. The prince looked at me and picked up the kitten and put the kitten in his lap and he stared out into the city.

I noticed we were about to pass the clock tower. I was almost home. The prince looked at her and said “is she yours?” I nodded my head, “Yes, and no, well she isn’t. I know I'm not really allowed to keep pets but she was cold and it was raining.”  
I just kept on giving excuses until he said, “I will wait for you, and if they say no she can live with me until you can take her in.”

I looked so confused. “Okay, thank you very much,” I said, “but I think I will be fine.” The duke just laughed, “I thought you hated animals.” He said to the prince, laughing. The prince did not look amused. “I hate animals, so I send my servants away.”

The uncle immediately stopped laughing. “How could you say such a thing, prince?” The boy just looked at his uncle and then looked back at me. I thought he was going to ask me a question so I braced myself. “it’s settled. I will wait for you or go in with you.” I looked and said, “As I was saying earlier there is no need. I can take care of this cat.”

The coach stopped and a man opened the door and I got off, the prince was handing me my cat and I grabbed her gently and put her back in my basket. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard women racing down. 

I looked back and the coach was leaving by the time they opened the door the coach was turning around the corner. My personal maid yelled, “Where have you been!” I looked at her and said, “I have been on a walk.” She looked at me disappointed. “I expected this type of behavior in your sister.”

I looked at her mad and went up the stairs pushing her out of my way. “Where is my mother?” I asked in a high voice. The maids all followed me, scared, guiding me to my mother in the upstairs bedroom.

Outside in the carriage, the man settled himself back in the carriage. “She was a nice girl,” said the Duke. The prince only looked at the window toward the clock tower.

The carriage disappeared in the night,


	2. Naming Kitten

Chapter two  
naming kitten

When I couldn’t see the carriage I looked back inside there was my mother sitting on her vanity chair she was taking her earrings off her, I looked at her “mother” I said looking at her thought the mirror she looked up at me “what is it-no why are you late ”She turned around and looked at me . Her stare was colder than a Blizzard. She walked up to me. I thought she was going to kill me. The way she never lost eye contact with me also made me look away from her. She went to me and put her hands on my shoulder. 

.why ear you late” she looked at my basket I held on tight to it “I was lost and I found my way back thanks to some gentlemen that lead me here” she looked me up and down and she walked away “don’t let it happen again,” she said sitting in her chair, I walked up to her chair and held her hair where she needed it “mother can I have a pet” she stopped “no they are far too messy” she went back to her and I smiled at her “yes mother” right know the only thing I can think about 

is how he asked if I wanted to give him my kitty. I knew if my mother found it my father would have it killed. I walked outside of the hallway. I looked out the window and he was gone. I looked at the basket. It was moving. “What now?” I said, hurrying up to my room. I opened the basket “you are going to be trouble little one” I picked up the kitten “what shall I name you” I said swaying him in my arms he started to purr I could only smile forgetting the fate that would be done to him if my mother ever found him.

I know my father would not mind a cat, everyone here was starting to have an animal. All the counts were having birds, pigs, horses, bears, and cats to show off. I knew if I had only shown father first he would have allowed it. ‘Knock knock’ i stopped “who is it,” I said the door opened. It was my father “where have you been” he looked down to see the kitten “and where did you get this” he was pointing at the kitten in my arms. I clenched to the kitten “this, umm I found- well you see.

He saw outside in the rain and he hadn’t had food in weeks” I stopped and looked at my father “alright we can keep him ``I was filled with joy “oh thank you father” i looked at the kitten “did you hear you can stay” the small kitten only meowed. I looked back at my father knowing what I had just done. “What will mother say?” He only looked at me. “She will have to let this one go” I ran and hugged my father “thank you” i whispered to him.

He walked down the stairs two maids came in “ma’am we must get your bath ready” they said “so be it” i said walking with the kitten “but first she must go” the maids stopped and looked at each other confused "Which one ma'am?” I looked at them confused. What do you mean? I stopped knowing what i had said but not really “I meant the kitten” the maids gave a small sigh “alright” one of the maids stepped forward and took the kitten. To be honest I didn't know if I wanted them to take her. She was only a small kitten.

She clung on to me, i knew i had to let her go but no “mere mind I will do it” I took the kitten to the water bowl and asked the maids to leave “ma you give me a moment to wash my little one”  
They left the room. I took the kitten to the sink in my room and washed him. He was squirming a bit but I didn't care. I knew she needed this to happen. After a while she was calm. I never let her actually in the sink but held her in my hands.

She is so little she was only shivering so I quickly took her to my bed and put a robe around her. When she was still I took her to my chair near the fireplace. She curled up in my lap and took a nap. I guess “what shall I call you?” I whispered while petting her and she started purring. I started knitting a small bear, it was for someone who is about to be born in my family. Although my parents will not be attending I shall have to go alone. I sat there thinking of ways to best represent my family. “Soon enough I will find out I guess' 'I took a deep breath.

The air was warm, I felt my body warm up. On a cold night this was a perfect time to have a fire I thought. I kept making the bear it was going to be made out of wool and a ribbon on its neck with a gem like a necklace. The door opened i looked worried one of the maids where In and she was holding a cloth “it's time for your bath ma’am” she hurried me and grabbed the kitten gently and put it on my bed. They rushed me into the bath and before long I was getting ready for bed. “Ma'am, would you like us to make breakfast for the little one. 

“Yes please” she was brushing my hair, it reminded me of when my mother would do my hair and tell me stories. I started fading into thoughts of very nice times for our family before our brother's father died for ill reasons. My mother never wanted us to go to the North to check on him but my father.

He insisted on us checking on him. When we went we stayed for two days and my brother talked to my uncle before he passed away. He was a captain of our nation and he served his country. We had an enormous funeral. Unfortunately shortly after my brother started getting sick, he was always in pain. He even started to beg them to have him killed for he was in so much pain but then, the things in my family changed. One night a woman came and she wore a long thin dress and she had metal on her nails.

She spent hours in my brother's room. We could only hear her humming something, my father caught me sneaking up near the room. He told the maids to take me down. That was one of the only times he was furious with me, he had me in my room. But I got out thanks to my mother, she was always helping me. I was walking about when I saw the women looking at me then walking forward. I could hear my mother crying as I watched from up the staircase. Mt mother thanked her, the women's face never changed she always looked so stiff.

She walked out. I could see a carriage. It was pure black with Black horses but they had a moon crest on their heads. The woman walked out and got in the carriage and I blinked and she was gone. Then I heard a noise. It was muffled “ma’am, ma’am” . I looked at my maid standing over me. “shall I make your tea?” She walked over to a small table with a kettle and a tea set. “Tea-right, yes you may” I walked around the room as she was getting the things ready. There was a nice moment. I opened the wind. The breeze felt so strong and I looked at the park and saw a dark figure. He looked at me and then kept walking.

I immediately closed the window and the curtains. “Is there something wrong?” I looked over, almost forgetting t=she was in here. “Not at all,” I said , smiling at her. I walked over to my bed and sat there. I petted the kitten once and then a panic came over me. “I have forgotten to name the kitten” my maid looked over at me “ma’am I'm sure you can find the perfect name for her” she smiled and went back to making tea. She put the tea in a tea cup and walked over to me and handed it out.

“Thank you” she walked away and closed the door behind her. “What shall I call you” the kitten stretched and got up. She purred and then started going on me. “How about Stella,” the kitten hissed. “I got it, what about duchess?” she was rubbing on me. “You think it's perfect too, don’t you?” I put my tea down and Picked her up. “Duchess it is then” she was still very small but I knew she was going to be a great companion. “Let us sleep then” I quickly drank my tea then turned off the lights and went to sleep duchess slept next to me.


End file.
